


The Ones who do not Trust

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Danger, Established Relationship, First Time, Guns, Idol-Verse, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Pretending, Spies, canon-divergence, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Infinite shares everything with each other. but there's only so much you can share before you put our fellow band-mates in trouble. so they're all forced to lie and deceive each other, afraid that trust might be the one thing that kills them all





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Backdoor" is my Middle Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210808) by [msinpinitu (Knaija)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu). 



**May, 2011**

Sungjong stares down the barrel of the gun in his hand. It would be so easy to just steady his breathing and take out each target. He’s been trained to do just that. He could if he wanted to and nothing would matter.

But he’s not that person anymore. He’s Lee Sungjong, now. Maknae of kpop idol group: Infinite. It would _matter_ that he could take all those plastic men down with precision. It’s not supposed to be something he can do.

So he sighs, aims the gun around the targets and fires in very wrong directions.

*****

**June, 2012**

L walks into the house as a cheery woman rushes at him with a smile and engulfs him in a hug.

“You are late.” She scolds even as her arms encircle him in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, omma.” He says, looking down on the woman who is smiling brightly at him.

This is how he survives now. This is what he does. He runs away from Infinite and comes home to a woman who thinks she is his mother.

If he isn’t the real Myungsoo, she does not need to know.

*****

**July, 2013**

Sungyeol cries himself nearly to sleep that night. Because the pictures have gone out to everywhere. He’s been caught kissing another idol… Onew of SHINee. He’s been reckless.

When Myungsoo sneaks into his room that night to console him, Sungyeol accepts the comfort. This is his best friend and Myungsoo will always be there for him. When Myungsoo kisses him on the forehead, Sungyeol doesn’t fight when the kisses drift to his lips.

Maybe he shouldn’t worry so much. SM will handle it. He might not be their agent anymore but Onew sure as hell still is.

*****

**August, 2014**

Howon watches Dongwoo flit around the stage. He’s in that weird place where he’s dressed like an idol but because he isn’t performing, he’s back to his real self. He’s an angel again and the bad boy persona has disappeared.

And Howon loves it when Dongwoo is that way. When his looks don’t match his words and his words say soft, happy things.

Howon watches him walk, stand, sit and play. But that’s all he’ll ever be able to do. The Agency was clear: no fraternizing with fellow agents.

Which meant that Dongwoo was completely off limits.

*****

**September, 2015**

“Did you know that everyone in Infinite is a spy?”

Sunggyu’s sleepy eyes look at Woohyun before he turns around and ignores him.

“Hyung!” Woohyun says, moving around to stare at the leader with incredulity in his eyes.

“What’s so special about that?”

“They’re lying to us, hyung. Do something!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Organize a team meeting. Everyone is lying and Infinite is-”

“Is what?” Sunggyu asks, sitting up. “They are not my business. You are. And if you can’t keep it together-”

“Hyung!”

“You’re a spy too, Woohyun. Stones and glass houses.”

*****

**October, 2016**

They’re all bound and/or gagged in a steel room. All their covers have been blown. If they ever get out alive, Dongwoo doesn’t think any of them would be able to be anything but on-the-run.

All of them sit in the darkness, stewing in fear. Only Woohyun and Sunggyu are absent because they aren’t spies. They couldn’t be.

The man before them has issued so many threats that Dongwoo is sure someone is going to end up dead.

But then the man falls to the ground unconscious…

And Woohyun’s holding a gun behind him when he does.

*****

**November, 2017**

Sunggyu looks over at his last and only Infinite member still left in the group as stylists and make-up noonas flit around them during a stage change. They’ve managed. They’ve made it this far. Even when they’d nearly compromised their mission by rescuing the rest of Infinite a year ago.

But they’re here. Together.

Over the head of an overly short noona, Woohyun looks back at Sunggyu and he smiles happily. And Sunggyu forgets to feel lonely. If this was how it was ever going to end, Sunggyu is all too happy that it’s Woohyun by his side.


End file.
